MARRIAGE!
by Zappy Monkey
Summary: A marrige law! Who does Hermione end up with! Draco? Fred? George? Rating will probably change later...launguage
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I don't think I am J.K.Rowling…Maybe I am? Nope I isn't….

Okay this is my 2nd fan fiction and I hope you all like it….

You have got to be Joking!

"Ronniekins! Would you pass me the mashed potatoes?" the 19 year old witch, Hermione Granger, asked one of her best friends, Ron Weasley.

"What! I didn't do anything! It wasn't me! Oh right…sry about that…here go."

"Right….anyways like I was saying Harry, I think we should start up another S.P.E.W. I mean it would be nice and just think about how it felt at Sirius old house and you and Ron said you guys felt like a house elves working like that! It wasn't fun at all being treated like that for even a few days! They have to do it their WHOLE lives!" Hermione exclaimed.

"You still remember that! I hardly remember any of that stuff! Are you sure I was there?" Ron joked.

"Of course you were Ronald Weasley!" Hermione said feeling exasperated.

"Will you stop calling me Ronald! And Ronniekins! And whatnot!"

"I wonder if my favorite house elf, old Kreacher, is still alive. Man was he a pain in the ass or what!" Harry said while Ron and he laughed loudly clutching there stomachs.

"I don't see what you guys think is so funny! He wouldn't be that way if he had been treated with respect!" Hermione said.

"Mione….honey…dear...I don't think you understand they LIKE working for people they DON'T want to be freed or anything like that!" Ron said exaggeratedly. (A/N I am really not sure if that is a word but oh well…)

"HMPH!" Hermione slumped back into her chair and started to eat. She continued to watch Harry and Ron talk and laugh with each other and realized how lucky she was to have such great friends who would always be there for her. She completely forgot about being angry with them.

She studied Ron for a minute and noticed how much he had changed since they had graduated from Hogwarts almost a year before. He still had his same red hair although it had tamed a little and the same freckles all over his face, but he had become a lot taller and defiantly more muscular and had a lot of females lusting over him including Luna Lovegood.

She shifted her gaze over to Harry, darling Harry, He still had the same piercing green eyes and of course the lightening shaped scar on his forehead. Yet he to had gotten much taller, more muscular. Her favorite thing about him though was his hair. He had let it grow out so it was a lot shaggier and messy but very hot looking.

She was so happy to have gone to Hogwarts and have met the. She suddenly smiled to herself thinking about their many adventures at Hogwarts.

"What's a matter Mione?" Ron and Harry asked.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" A puzzled Hermione asked.

"You were smiling to the air…" Harry stated.

"Oh I was just thinking about Hogwarts and how much I miss it there."

"We all do…"

"It's 6:00!"Hermione said suddenly.

"You learned how to tell time!" Ron said

"Our little girl is finally growing up!" Harry said 'crying'.

"Very funny! The news is on! Duh! Do you guys pay attention to anything!" She stated.

A/N I don't know if they have television but they do in my story…

Harry and Ron exchanged glances before they settled down on the big fluffy couch.

"Our most recent news…there has been a new law placed….a marriage law!" the man on TV. said

"Figures…Let me guess before the turn…26!" Ron said.

"SHUT UP! I wanna here this!" Hermione and Harry said.

"Before they turn…16!If they are already 16 and not married they have exactly…6 months to do so!" The man said again.

"WHAT! I have to get ma-ma-married!" Hermione said as she started to cry.

Yeah…Yeah…it will get better later...I am never very good at the first chapter so I am sry…Read and Review…

VOTE!

For Hermione

Hermione/ Fred

Hermione/ Draco

FOR Harry:

Harry/ Ginny

Harry/ Luna

Harry/ Pansy

FOR Ron:

Ron/ Luna

Ron?


	2. Chapter 2 The Weasley's Arrive

Thank you all so much for the reviews! I was thrilled to see that I had gotten so many reviews!

Here are the results:

HERMIONE:

FRED-32

Draco-2 obviously Fred won!

HARRY:

GINNY-22

LUNA-6

Pansy-2 Ginny!

Ron:

Luna-16

Lavender-3

Pansy-3

All the rest-1 LUNA!

Chapter 2: You're joking, Right?

"H-How could this be happening to me?" Hermione sobbed "I don't even have a boy-boyfriend!" she cried before bursting into fresh tears.

"Mione! Calm down! You have awhile yet to find the right guy for you! Hey you never know it might even be Harry or me…." Ron said. Obviously, though, it wasn't the right thing to say because it caused Hermione to cry even harder.

"Are we really that terrible looking!" Harry replied 'insulted'.

After a few minutes they finally got Hermione to calm down.

"I mean, seriously though! I have only dated 5 or 6 guys and now I am expected to get married. There has to be some way to get out of this!" Hermione said wrapping her arms around her slender form. "No offense or anything but I just can't marry you two. It would be like wearing my twin or something!"

"Yeah, I suppose you are right. There is always Fred or George or hey, even Percy or even the 16 yr old mini twin monsters, Lucas or Levi." Ron said, grinning at the though of Hermione marrying one of his 5 available brothers.

"Right like that will ever happen!" Harry said laughing, "I wonder if everyone else knows about the new law."

As if on que they heard the loud popping noise of someone apparating into the apartment.

"HERMIONE! HARRY! RONNNNNN! Have you heard the news!" they heard many voices cry loudly.

"Yeah, we just heard it. What do you think?" Hermione said.

"I think it is insane that I have to marry off 6 of my kids in less then SIX months." Mrs. Weasley boomed as Fred, George, Percy, Ginny, Levi, Lucas, Mr. Weasley, and her all stormed in.

Yah Yah I know…..MAJORLY short and I am extremely sorry. I have been super busy and when I am not, I hate to admit it but I am reading other peoples stories! Thanx again to all who reviewed. LUV YOU ALL! BYE!


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

A/N….LEVI AND LUCAS

Once again thank you guys so much for the reviews and I am sorry this isn't a real chapter! Okay a lot of people were wondering who Levi and Lucas were and I guess I forgot to put who they were. They are friends of the Weasley's who are staying with them who I randomly decided to add in. They won't play a huge role in the story but yeah, anyways! Thanks again for the reviews! Luv ya loads!


End file.
